Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Aqua Force Grade 0 *Officer Cadet, Alekbors ( ) *Officer Cadet, Andrei ( ) *Officer Cadet, Cyril ( ) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Orthia ( ) *Battle Siren, Sutashia ( ) *Gundiver Dracokid ( ) *Railgun Assault ( ) *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Rohde ( ) *High Tide Sniper ( ) *Hydro Lance, Tsanis ( ) *Magnum Assault ( ) *Sabre Flow Sailor ( ) Grade 3 *Batteryboom Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave-slicing Sword, Max ( ) *One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas ( ) *Strikehead Dragon ( ) Cray Elemental Grade 1 *Light Elemental, Pica ( ) Dark Irregulars Grade 0 *Werbat Ordonnanz ( ) Grade 1 *Visionary Gemini ( ) Grade 2 *Flying Librarian ( ) *Squall Maker Vampir ( ) Grade 3 *Charharlot Vampir ( ) Dimension Police Grade 0 *Cosmic Hero, Grandseed ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daishoot ( ) *Operator Girl, Reika ( ) Grade 1 *Dimensional Robo Operator, Yuka ( ) Grade 2 *Cosmic Hero, Grandfire ( ) *Cosmic Hero, Grandsub ( ) *Dimensional Robo, Daijet ( ) Grade 3 *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandbazooka ( ) *Great Cosmic Hero, Grandgallop ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Gunner Gear Dracokid ( ) *Thrilled Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Summit Crest Gear Wolf( ) *Plus Wing Dragon ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he ( ) Grade 2 *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound ( ) *Mistgazer Dragon ( *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Twinmaser Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Chronojet Dragon ( ) *Dimensional Ejector Colossus ( ) *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Fatewheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elul ( ) Gold Paladin Grade 1 *Coolgal ( ) *Slaymy ( ) Grade 2 *Farmgal ( ) *Holy Mage, Pwyll ( ) Grade 3 *Knight of Rising Sunshine, Gurguit ( ) *Lofty Head Lion ( ) *Veteran Knight, Danvalo ( ) Great Nature Grade 0 *Pencil Koala ( ) *Protractor Utan ( ) Grade 1 *Label Pangolin ( ) *Mohawk Hyena ( ) Grade 2 *Crayon Tiger ( ) *Malicious Sabre ( ) *Set Square Penguin ( ) Grade 3 *Contradiction Instructor, Shell Master( ) *Famous Doctor, Big Berry ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Veira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragla ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Monireh ( ) *Dragon Monk Gyokuryu ( ) *Lizard Soldier, Belogue ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Tanaz ( ) *Dragon Knight, Jabad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) Link Joker Grade 0 *Neon Messiah ( ) Grade 1 *Dark Metal Chameleon ( ) *One Who Breaks the Keys, Riddle Biter ( ) *White Dwarf Lady Battler ( ) Grade 2 *Arousal Messiah ( ) *Heavy Material Dragon ( ) *Roaring Legs Blast Monk ( ) *Sunset Edge, Duskblade ( ) Grade 3 *Alter Ego Messiah ( ) Murakumo Grade 1 *Stealth Fiend, Lake Diver ( ) Grade 2 *Stealth Dragon, Rune Star ( ) Grade 3 *Fathoming Stealth Rogue, Yasuie ( ) *Stealth Fiend, Nyudo Cloud ( ) Narukami Grade 0 *Dragon Dancer, Vianney ( ) *Harbringer Dracokid ( ) Grade 1 *Wyvern Strike, Piglema ( ) Grade 2 *Heat Blade Dragoon ( ) *Voltage Horn Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Jaggies Shot Dragoon ( ) *Dragonic Vanquisher ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) *Maiden of Sprouts, Ho ( ) *Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu ( ) Grade 1 *Coral Berry Squire ( ) *Gardener Elf ( ) *Knight of Transience, Marehope ( ) *Maiden of Canna ( ) *Melancholy Warrior, Onion ( ) Grade 2 *Grace Knight ( ) *Knight of Transience, Maredream ( ) *Maiden of Flower Screen ( ) *Maiden of Gladiolus ( ) *Maiden of Lost Memory ( ) *Wheel Wind Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Full Bloom Dragon ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) *Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha ( ) *Vegetable Avatar Dragon ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Bowler ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Ganzock ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *Cool Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Exxtreme Battler, Victor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) *Super Extreme Battler, Mu Sashi ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Shrine Knight, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morning Star ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Beam Cannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille Feuille ( ) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) *Encourage Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Heaven’s Tower ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Gigantech Shot-Putter ( ) Grade 2 *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Transmigration Knight, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aurashooter Dragon ( ) *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile ( ) *Knight of Great Spear ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) *Militaristic Knight, Marianus ( ) *Sanctuary Guard Guarantee ( ) Shadow Paladin Grade 0 *Fullbau Brave ( ) Grade 1 *Hard Fighting Knight, Claudas ( ) *Darkheart Trumpeter ( ) *One Who Decipher Prohibited Books ( ) *Servemyu ( ) Grade 2 *Dark Night Maiden, Macha ( ) *Fiercebau ( ) *Intense Fighting Knight, Dorint ( ) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith ( ) Grade 3 *Blaster Dark "Diablo" ( ) *Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar ( ) *Sovereign Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB, the number of face-up cards in my G zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: You cannot activate GB. When you activate GB, the total number of face-up G units in your (VC) and G zone must be equal to or more than the specified number. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break